Klein
|-|Sword Art Online= |-|Alfheim Online= |-|Ordinal Scale= Summary Klein (クライン, Kurain) is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in Sword Art Online and the guild leader of Fuurinkazan (風林火山, Fūrinkazan), one of the clearer guilds. He became Kirito's friend after he asked Kirito to show him how to play Sword Art Online. He later began playing ALfheim Online as a Salamander. His real name is Tsuboi Ryoutarou (壷井遼太郎, Tsuboi Ryōtarō). Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B in AR/real life, 8-B in VR | At least High 8-C | High 8-C Name: Tsuboi Ryoutarou, Klein, Guild Leader (Fuurinkazan) Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 22 (Beginning of Aincrad arc), 24 (End of Aincrad arc, Fairy Dance arc), 25 (Phantom Bullet arc) Classification: Human, SAO Survivor, Salamander (ALO) Powers and Abilities: Skilled Swordsman in AR/real life. In VR he has everything from his ALO key | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Regeneration (Mid-low in combat. Low-mid over time (All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however, it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable). Note: The stronger the enemy is, the less effective the in combat regen is), Enhanced Senses (via Hypersense and Distinguish), Status Effect Inducement (via Crystals), Status Effect Nullification (via Antidote Crystals and Potions), Healing (At least Low-Mid, via Heal Crystals and Potions), Teleportation (via Teleport & Corridor Crystals), Probability Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) | Same as before (though before New Aincrad, ALO didn't allow the use of sword skills), with the addition of Flight (Can fly with his ALO Avatar's wings for ten minutes before being forced to land pre-New Aincrad. Post-New Aincrad he's able to fly for an unlimited amount of time), Magic (Mostly offensive and fire based) Attack Potency: Average Human level in AR/real life (He's just a regular guy. Got absolutely stomped by Eiji), City Block level in VR (Can harm An Incarnation of the Radius) | At least Large Building level (Comparable to Kirito and other high level players, as there wasn't that big of a level difference between him and other clearers) | Large Building level (Should still be stronger than the characters that defeated the GeoCrawler, a beast with the height of a house and the length of multiple houses) Speed: Normal Human in AR/real life, Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed in VR | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Was able to keep pace with monsters and clearers on the 75th floor); Higher attack speed with sword skills (Sword Skills are specifically meant to be faster than the user's normal combat speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class in AR/real life, City Block Class in VR | At least Large Building Class | Large Building Class Durability: Average Human level in AR/real life, City Block level in VR | At least Large Building level | Large Building level Stamina: Average Human in AR/real life, Superhuman in VR | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range unarmed in real life, extended melee range with his katana in AR and VR, up to tens of meters with strongest attacks (Covered massive parts of An Incarnation of the Radius' body), several dozens to possibly up to a hundred meters with shockwaves in VR | Extended melee range with his katana, several meters with dash-type sword skills Standard Equipment: *'The Augma': A device that allows the user to use Augmented Reality technology. Real life only. *'Karakurenai:' A katana used by the guild leader of «Fuurinkazan», Klein. This sword uses the «Katana» Extra Skill, which is unlocked by training the «Curved Sword» skill and sufficiently. Klein used Karakurenai up to and including the clearing of the 75th floor of Aincrad. Intelligence: Above Average (Is able to lead an entire guild. His leadership skills made his guild Fuurinkazan famous for not losing a single member in battle. Klein has proven to be an excellent swordsman as well, showing expertise in his katana skills) Weaknesses: Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outside System Skills Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. *'Switch:' A technique where two Players switch positions in-between an enemy's attack to recover Hit Points, chain attacks together without worrying about an aftercast delay, and/or burden the learning abilities of enemies if they are AIs. *'Hypersense:' The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to somehow react to attacks done outside of their field of vision. *'Distinguish:' Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around the user. *'Sword Skill Imitation:' Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. Sword Skills Sword Skills (SS): A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Also note that these may not be all of Klein's Sword Skills, but simply most of the ones he has been shown to use. Cannot be used in Alfheim Online pre-New Aincrad (Can only use imitations). *'Reaver: '''Is a charge-type Sword Skill that delivers a single, fast thrust with a forward jump. The skill is activated by lowering one's stance and raising a one-handed curved sword atop one's shoulder. *'Tsujikaze:' After a short period of "charging", the user executes a diagonal slash from bottom-left to top-right at such a speed that it is impossible for the human eye to keep track of the sword. Magic '''Magic:' Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Klein, as a Salamander is naturally inclined towards offensive-based magic and the fire element but he also uses standard elemental magic to imbue his katana with it. Alfheim Online (ALO) Klein only. *'Fire Magic': Although they are capable of learning and using other types of Magic, Salamanders are the masters of Fire Magic, making them capable of casting fire attribute spells exclusive to their race. Key: Real Life (Ordinal Scale/Augmented Reality) and SAO (Ordinal Scale/Virtual Reality) '''| SAO (Aincrad) |''' ALO (New Aincrad) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Art Online Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 10